RoboCop/Remake
The RC-2000, better known as RoboCop, was a cyborg created from critically-injured police officer Alex Murphy by OmniCorp. History After Alex Murphy was critically injured when Antoine Vallon exploded his car, Murphy's wife, Clara Murphy, signed consent papers to allow Murphy to be turned into RoboCop. Only small parts of Murphy were used in RoboCop, including his right hand, face, brain, heart and lungs. Once ready, RoboCop was awakened in a lab in China in front of Dr. Dennett Norton, but RoboCop panicked and grabbed Norton before attempting to escape the lab. However, after the attempts to convince him to return failed, Norton had him deactivated. RoboCop was later awakened again and shown what remained of Alex Murphy by Norton. Horrified, he demanded to die, but was convinced not to. Instead, he had the armor put back on and told Norton not to be shown to himself or his family in the state again. Press conference While preparing for a public press conference to unveil RoboCop, Alex was emotionally overwhelmed and had a seizure while Norton was uploading the police database information into his brain. Pressed for time, Norton altered Alex's brain chemistry, lowering his dopamine levels until he no longer displayed any emotions. Under control, Alex attended the press conference, where he ignored his waiting wife and son, and efficiently apprehended a criminal in the crowd. RoboCop was a public relations success, and drastically reduced the crime rate in Detroit. Clara managed to confront her husband as he was leaving the station, telling him about his son David's nightmares. Alex left, but then overrided his programming and detoured from his current case to go to his house. He reviewed the CCTV footage of his accident and realized that David saw his body and was traumatized. Alex pursued Vallon for revenge. When Alex arrived at his hideout, Vallon nearly succeeded in killing him, but failed and is shot by Alex. At the station, Alex arrested one of the corrupt cops and shot the other. Alex was about to arrest the Chief of Police when Mattox shut him down by remote control, and had him taken back to OmniCorp. Sellars, seeing Alex was no longer useful and fearing that the truth of what has been done to him would be exposed, ordered Mattox to kill him. Norton reached the lab first and revived Alex, telling him everything. Alex, feeling betrayed, went after Sellars. Sellars had the OmniCorp building shut down and armed with drones. Alex gained entry with the help of his former partner, Jack Lewis, and other police officers. Lewis shot Mattox while Alex reached the roof, where Sellars was waiting for a helicopter and had Clara and David as hostages. Alex's programming prevented him from arresting Sellars, but he manages to overcome it and shoot Sellars, killing him. Alex's body was later rebuilt with his 1.0 armor in Norton's laboratory, and then waited for Clara and David, who were coming to visit him. Equipment Weapons RoboCop primarily used two weapons, an NI-408 and an M2 Battle Rifle. The NI-408 was held in his right hand, while the M2 was held in his left. If RoboCop sensed he needed a weapon, or was threatened, the system would make his N1-408 and M2 available by deploying them from his leg. His NI-408 would deploy from his right leg and his M2 from the left. RoboCop also briefly used an MP7A1 instead of his M2 when fighting Antoine Vallon's men. Armor Because of Murphy's massive permanent injuries, the few functioning remains of his anatomy require an entire body of robotic prosthesis. The specially designed prosthesis not only allowed him to move again, but it is also powerful and equipped for police operation and combat. RoboCop primarily used two different suits - a silver one and a black one. On both suits, if RoboCop sensed he needed a weapon, or was threatened, his suit's visor went down and the system made his two weapons available. 1.0 suit The silver RoboCop 1.0 suit was a silver color and was used by RoboCop when he was first activated. After the 3.0 was heavily damaged, RoboCop used the 1.0 with a DPD logo on the left side of his chest. The 1.0 suit was state of the art, but not invulnerable; .50 caliber or larger could penetrate or kill. 2.0 suit The 2.0 suit was almost identical to the 3.0 suit, but instead of being black, it was covered in desert digital camouflage and featured numbers on the chest. 2.1 suit Like the 2.0, the 2.1 suit was almost identical to the 3.0, but featured a forest digital camouflage. 2.2 suit Unlike the other suits, the 2.2 suit is not identical to the 3.0 suit but the 1.0 suit. It has a dark green and beige camouflage. 2.3 suit The 2.3 is also identical to the 3.0, but featured a navy blue camouflage. 3.0 suit The black RoboCop 3.0 suit was used at the demand of Raymond Sellars. It became heavily damaged after RoboCop fought Antoine Vallon's criminals and became even more damaged after he fought OmniCorp's soldiers and ED-209s. After killing Sellars, the damage included a missing arm, a broken visor and a large hole on the right side of his chest. His 3.0 body was later replaced with the 1.0, likely due to the heavy damage. Sometime later, RoboCop was again equipped with the 3.0 suit after being repaired. Abilities *'Cybernetically enhanced strength:' RoboCop's bionic/cybernetic replacements give him a vast amount of strength, much stronger than humans. *'Armored durability:' RoboCop's cyborg replacments are made with an high tech armor that is resistant up to .50 caliber, but vulnerable to anything above. He is also less susceptible to injury, even so he still feels pain. *'Cybernetically enhanced speed:' RoboCop's bionic replacements make him much faster than humans. He can run at exceptional speed without getting tired. *'Cybernetically enhanced reflexes:' RoboCop is faster due to the quantum processor in his brain, allowing him to react faster in a given situation. Never the less, despite the fast flow of information, without software overriding his decisions, he is therefore still bound by human decision making capacities. *'Cybernetially enhanced senses:' RoboCop's sensors allow him to see in the dark using infrared vision. *'Biometric sensors:' RoboCop's has internal biometric sensors, allowing him to scan a human subject and perform the following, including scanning a person to determine and assess health or injury. Scanning a persons levels of stress/voice patterns/heartbeat/eye dilation/blood pressure to determine the likelihood of a individual or suspect posing a threat and giving RoboCop ample time to react. *'Database and surveillance connectivity:' RoboCop can access police databases and Detroit's CCTV cameras wirelessly, which help locate criminals and their activities easily. He has access to cellphone networks to track suspects not using an encrypted phone. He also has access to archive to terabytes of CCTV footage from 2011 to 2028/present day with this footage combined with facial recognition he can effortlessly spot a criminal/felon in a crowd or otherwise instantaneously. *'Tracking:' RoboCop can track unencrypted handphone signals. Weaknesses * Mechanical Limitations: Despite all of RoboCop's technological advances, he is still mostly a machine thus mechanical maintenance is essential requiring servicing and tune ups from time to time. * Organic Vulnerabilities: What few organic systems still comprise Murphy's body, require a daily intake of proteins, fats, minerals and carbs to feed his remaining organs, he has no digestive system thus he must be "fed" intravenously. Along with blood-cleansing, periodic viral and bacterial-screening, anti-inflammatory corticoids, hormones and antibiotic protocols to maintain the organics left inside the bionics. Without such protocols, the organs and brain would starve without nutrients could become infected and necrotic and cease activity within him. * 'Invasive Programming: '''Being mostly machine RoboCop is subject to core programming, namely that he cannot arrest or harm OCP individuals, even so by virtue of sheer force of will despite threatening shut down, Alex was able to shoot and kill Sellars (OmniCorp's CEO) Behind the scenes Portrayal In the 2014 film ''RoboCop, RoboCop is portrayed by Joel Kinnaman, although sometimes, a CGI RoboCop is used. Gallery Promotional Robocop remake fanposter.jpg Robocop 2013 by n8ma-d5lscwh.jpg Pakrbo2.jpg Pakrbo1.jpg Screenshots Screenshot (46).png Screenshot (48).png Screenshot (64).png|RoboCop 1.0 Screenshot (67).png|1.0 Close up RC2014 6.jpeg|Alex Murphy in RoboCop's silver armor. RoboCop-2014-bande-annonce-video.jpg robocop-2014-gray-armor-shoot.jpg RoboCop Gray armor.jpg Ss-robocop-029.jpg Robo2014Unmasked.JPG Ss-robocop-034.jpg Ss-robocop-031.jpg Ss-robocop-032.jpg Ss-robocop-033.jpg Alex murphy robocop form black.jpg|Alex Murphy in RoboCop's black armor. Joel Kinnaman & John Paul Ruttan at RoboCop 2014.png RC14Pistol.jpg RC2014 2.jpeg RC2014 1.jpeg 20121028-162933.jpg Joel-kinnaman-suits-up-for-robocop-reshoots-17.jpg Joel-kinnaman-robocop-500x300.jpg Pakrbo3.jpg Pakrbo4.jpg RoboCop Black armor1.jpg RoboCop Black armor2.jpg Nhtsa-robocop-3.jpg robocop-with-clara.jpg 615x330_robocop.jpg RoboCop_612x408.jpg External links *Art of Vitaly Bulgarov Category:Individuals (remake) Category:Cyborgs Category:Detroit Police Department personnel (remake)